The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a correction method in a semiconductor device, and a correction method of a camera module, and particularly to a semiconductor device that processes positional information from a gyro sensor and a camera module using the gyro sensor.
A gyro sensor is a sensor to detect an angular velocity, and has been used to detect a camera shake of a video camera or the like in recent years. The gyro sensor is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-98613.